


Submarine

by okbutjusthisonce



Series: Submarine [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John, Omega Verse, Parentlock, Taste-of-your-own-medicine-poetic-justice, clotted cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okbutjusthisonce/pseuds/okbutjusthisonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another vignette... A possible follow up to "Just One Thing More"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submarine

**Author's Note:**

> Also the fic I swore I'd never write... not a big parentlock fan, but the idea of Sherlock going through the following scenario was too much for me to resist...
> 
> feedback clearly makes my ego happy/me write more. So give it up y'all.

“Would you like some tea, Mr. Doyle?” asked the housekeeper. “You’re looking a little fatigued.”

"It’s from malaria and probably jet lag." Chirped the small voice matter of factly, "Brazil is quite a long way from England, isn’t it? Malaria comes from mosquito bites. Jet lag is from changing your time zones. You're rather nervous around children, and you’re feeling worried about seeing Daddy... did you meet Paddington?”

“What?”

“When you were in Peru. That’s where he’s from, you know. I have a coat like his and some wellies with my name on them. Are you afraid Daddy will tell you to go away? Is that why you gave a fake name?”

"What. -What is that you're doing, stop it.” Sherlock stared at the small boy in front of him, feeling strangely combative. Pale eyes looked back at him, curious and unperturbed. The woman came back into the room and set down a cup of tea at his elbow.

“He does that to everyone.” She said, ruffling the small boy’s dark curls. “Guesses things about people as he meets them. I do apologize; it’s very annoying, but we can’t seem to make him stop. Be nice, Ben.”

“You look just like me.” said the boy, carefully picking up his own cup of tea. The housekeeper returned with a plate of scones. The boy poked at the pile of clotted cream next to them with vague interest, then placed his spoon down looking bored.

“Do I.” said Sherlock dryly. In fact, his mind was reeling with the resemblance. Looking at the child was like looking in a mirror. Granted, it was a funhouse mirror where his own face had been shrunk and mapped onto someone a third his size, but still, it was uncanny.

“Where is the other one?” Sherlock asked the boy impatiently. “I know there are two of you.”

The boy looked at him for a long moment, inscrutably.

“Martin’s at violin practice. Daddy will pick him up after work. He has a full shift today.”

“What about you?”

“I am only four, I don’t have a job yet.” The condescending tone rankled Sherlock, but he did his best and managed to ignore it.

“I mean, you don’t play the violin?”

“I like football.”

“Oh.”

“And maths.”

“ _Oh_.”

“I’m building a submarine. I’m going to take it down the Thames. Do you want to see it? You can hand me tools, and I’ll tell you what to say to Daddy.” The boy took Sherlock’s hand, pulled impatiently. Sherlock felt himself beaming in a moment of what he realized must be naked, parental pride. Childhood memories of his career as a pirate suddenly left him feeling giddy; young.

“And after the Thames, let’s travel around the world in it!” Sherlock heard himself saying in a sweet and playful tone completely alien to himself. Was this what progeny did to one? The boy looked up at him solemnly, a trace of worry in his young face.

For the first time, Sherlock noticed the model on the table.

“Don’t be silly, Father, it’s much too small.” the boy said.

**Author's Note:**

> heh Sherlock's son already thinks he's an idiot...


End file.
